In case the plants trimmed from roadside trees and the like or lawns or the like mowed from golf courses are to be burned, a complicated and large-sized incinerator is required to raise the cost by the recent regulations on dioxins emissions.
In recent years, therefore, there has been proposed a method for effectively using the trimmed plants, lawns, or the like as a fertilizer or a substitute for the soil by crushing them into a powdery or near state.
A crusher for crushing wood chips, trimmed plants, weeds, or the like into the powdery or near state is disclosed in JP-A-07-223208.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-07-223208